


Take Me to the Dark

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey">AnakinCaffrey</a> who asked me to make a cover for one of her stories - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2399684">Take Me to the Dark</a>, a delicious vampire AU and you know I can never say no to vampire AUs... or an AUs with my favorite boys, hee :D I made two versions of this cover and I am unable to pick one, so I'm posting both and letting you decide which one works better :D I hope you like it :D <span class="small">(...as much as The Nice Guys? (#JohnBoy) lol )</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnakinCaffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/gifts).



> **A/N:** For [AnakinCaffrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey) who asked me to make a cover for one of her stories - [Take Me to the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2399684), a delicious vampire AU and you know I can never say no to vampire AUs... or an AUs with my favorite boys, hee :D I made two versions of this cover and I am unable to pick one, so I'm posting both and letting you decide which one works better :D I hope you like it :D  (...as much as The Nice Guys? (#JohnBoy) lol )

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8efvpis5507f26f/tmttd.png?dl=0)

 

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wuxjiojndi58s37/tmttd2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
